1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to inflatable structures and is particularly directed to portable inflatable structures for indoor and outdoor use as a sports goal, hoop, or basket.
2. Prior Art
In the past there have been numerous types of inflatable objects, such as balloons, simulated furniture, and various types of flotation devices. This invention is of an upright, free standing, inflatable goal, hoop or basket. It is composed of inflatable portions which are interconnected and include four equally spaced legs. Each leg in turn is connected by an arched section. Each arched section is attached to the circular hoop or goal creating one complete structure. A mesh netting is attached to the interior circumference of the circular hoop, hanging from the hoop or basket.